


Collection of Letters

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, king alistair and queen cousland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa's worried about how Alistair's handling his new duties while she's away in Amaranthine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was King Alistair/Queen Cousland talking through letters.

She had worried, for a moment, that leaving her husband to the whims of the court without proper guidance (ie: HER guidance) was a bad decision, but he had Eamon there, and she was certain he’d be okay. Still, she missed him dearly and even her busy schedule as Warden Commander at Vigil’s Keep wasn’t enough to distract her from his absence.

But bless him, it seemed as though he thought of her at every turn. He sent gift after gift, letters at least twice a week, and although she missed him, he seemed determined to continue worshipping her from afar. Yet, lately he’d seemed more down than usual in his tone. She was determined to see what little she could do for him from so far, if only he would come out and say what was wrong.

* * *

 

_Dearest Alistair,_

_Things at the Keep are keeping me occupied as always. Nothing dreadfully new, I’m afraid._

_Forgive my short letter, but I am rather under the impression that you needed some cheering up, my love. Call it a wife’s intuition (I never tire of writing that word. Wife. I’m your wife!)_

_Whatever it is, you know you can always talk to me. Or better yet, find an excuse to come visit!! I know, I know, I always beg, but I miss you, my dear. Don’t worry if you can’t- I know you’d be here in a second if it were possible._

_Yours,_

_Elissa Cousland-Theirin_

* * *

_My Elissa,_

_(Queen of my Heart and also coincidentally of Fereldan)_

_I assure you it is nothing more than missing your presence. I miss your constant quips, your simple solutions, how confident I feel next to you, forever feeling the way we did after taking down the archdemon._

_I hear the darkspawn problem out there is being resolved slowly, but surely, as I knew only you could do._

_I would say I couldn’t make it out, but AS IT HAPPENS, one of our VERY IMPORTANT ROYAL GUESTS (and DEFINITELY not a friend in a disguise ) indicated they would like to see Amaranthine so I SUPPOSE we shall have to indulge them. Not for any selfish reasons of my own. Of course._

_I’ll see you soon, my darling_

_(my light, my goddess, mi amore [here he got too excited and drew a bunch of hearts])_

_Your loving husband (I’m still excited about that too),_

_Alistair Theirin_

* * *

_Dearest Alistair_

_I am OVERJOYED to hear that you’ll be joining us! Ask the steward I was positively over the moon with excitement. The wardens will be so happy to meet, you as well, of course, but they can have you once I have my wicked ways with you. So on about day three of your stay or so, depending._

_Thank you, my darling, you’ve made my week._

_(Also, mi amore? Is Zevran still staying at the palace? Did you ask him for that line? As if your usual petnames aren’t enough)_

_Your doting wife,_

_Elissa Cousland-Theirin_

 


End file.
